


Announcement

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [44]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, padme and Anakin tell their twins big news.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin and Padmé tell their children that they’re going to have a new sibling. They each take it differently though
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment of my AU series. I will take suggestions on baby names and if it should be a girl or boy or one of each or two of one.
> 
> Drop a Kudos or a comment or both.  
> I’m always in love with feedback you give me.

Announcement

Padmé must have fallen asleep after Anakin said he’d take care of feeding and getting the kids ready for bed because she was woken up by the door opening and Leia babbling.

“Daddy, I think mommy is sleeping,” Luke said, softly. 

“Okay, well be quiet, I’ll wake her up in a moment.” She hadn’t opened her eyes yet. Footsteps pounded across the floor, and she could sense someone staring at her. Somebody cracked her eye open with their finger. Leia stood next to her, the obvious culprit to who stuck their finger in her eye. 

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Leia asked, still holding her eyelid open. The bed dipped as Anakin placed Luke on it from his side of the bed. 

“Leia Marie, did you wake her up?” Anakin stood behind their daughter, he bent down, scooped Leia into his arms and tossed her onto the bed next to her brother. 

He pulled the rocking chair up next to the bed and took a seat. 

“Hi,” Padmé whispered, sat up, and took Anakin’s hand, threading their fingers together.

“Did Leia wake you?” 

“No, the troops marching in here did.” He smiled at her, squeezing her hand and giving her his support. “Ready?” 

“Ready for what?” Leia asked, shuffling around and laying on Anakin’s pillow. 

Padmé glanced at her husband, he nodded, tightening his grip on her hand. 

“Daddy and I have something to tell you,” she started, carefully eying her children, “it’s why I’ve been sick.” Luke’s eyes widened. “You are going to be a big brother and big sister.” 

“Are we getting a dog?” Leia asked. “I heard Auntie Ri and Auntie ‘Soka talking about a dog.” 

Padmé laughed and opened her arms so the kids could sit in her lap.

“No, LeLe ,” Anakin whispered, untangling his hand from hers and pulling Luke to make room for Leia to sit on her mom’s lap. “Mommy is going to have a baby.” To say they were nervous was an understatement. 

“Where is the baby?” Luke asked. 

“In my belly,” Padmé answered, hoping it wouldn’t spark another difficult conversation. 

“How’d it get there?” She turned to her husband for help. 

“Uh…that’s a big question, son. How about we ask Uncle Ben at family dinner because I’m a little confused about it too,” Anakin said, picking the boy up and setting him on his lap. “Leia, you’ve been quiet. What do you think about being a big sister?” 

Leia remained quiet for a long moment. “I don’t want to be a big sister,” she whispered and crawled to rest her head on Padmé’s shoulder. 

“Why?” Padmé asked, rubbing Leia’s back. “I think you’ll make a great big sister.” 

“JJ said his sister steals his toys and eats them,” Luke piped up. “But I think he’s fibbing because Leia doesn’t do that.” 

“Your cousin is fibbing. He just grumpy that he has to share his toys,” Anakin said, still holding Luke. Leia looked like she was about to cry and Anakin thought he knew why. “Here, I’ll go talk to Leia in the other room, why don’t you and Luke stay here and chat.” He dumped Luke on the bed, the boy giggling as he bounced around, and carried Leia out. 

“Alright, pumpkin, tell me what’s bothering you,” Anakin prompted, sitting on the couch, and perching Leia on his knee. 

“Another baby means no LeLe-Daddy time,” she lamented, looking down. 

“Baby, that’s not true, I’ll always make time for my LeLebug. You know, after you and Luke came out of Mommy’s belly, they dumped Luke in my arms for a few seconds, then I held you the longest.” She snuggled against her father’s chest. “You didn’t want to be held by Mommy because you were cold and I was warmer than her. That’s what the doctors told me.” He presses kisses to her hair. “So you’ll always be my baby girl, okay?” 

“Okay, daddy.” Leia played with the strings on Anakin’s hoodie. “Is it a girl baby or a boy baby?”

“We don’t know yet. Do you want a girl baby or a boy baby?” 

Leia thought, her head tilting to the side and her nose crinkling up like his does. “Boy baby. So I can still be the princess.” 

Anakin smiled. “I’ll let mommy know.” Leia leaned against him and let out a heavy sigh. 

“Ready for bed?” 

“Yes.” Anakin carried her to the twins room and tucked her into her toddler bed. “Daddy? Can we go see Elsa? Just you and me?” 

“I’ll think about it. Maybe we can go to the park. Just you and me.” 

“Okay, good night daddy. I love you.” Anakin kissed her forehead. 

“Good night, Princess Leia.” He quietly left the room and left the door open an inch. When he went back into the master bedroom, he found Luke laying on Padmé, his back against her chest holding a picture book. 

“The cow says ‘moo’, the butterfly doesn’t say anything, the horse says ‘neigh’ and the puppy says,” Padmé read aloud, pointing to the pictures. Anakin crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. 

“Momma?” Luke interrupted. 

“Yeah?”

“Is the baby a boy?” 

“I don’t know yet,” she replied patiently, stroking her son’s blonde hair. “We won’t know for another couple of months.”

“Oh. I think I want a baby sister.”

“I’ll work on it, son. Now, I think Daddy is here to put you to bed,” Padmé said and Anakin stepped into the room, holding his hand out to Luke. “Good night, Lukey Bear. I’ll see you in the morning.” Padmé kissed Luke’s cheeks goodnight and watched her boys go off to bed. 

Anakin returned and sat next to Padmé. 

“How are are feeling, sweetheart?” He stroked the hair out of her eyes. 

“I’ve been better, honestly.” He kissed her lips gently. 

“I bet.” She kissed him again. “Are you glad we told them?” 

She nodded. “I guess we better tell our parents so our kids don’t let it slip.” 

“Probably. I’m going to shower and then come to bed.” 

“Alright. I’ll be here.” He patted her leg and grabbed his pajamas. “Oh, Leia wants a baby brother. I told her I’d tell you,” he said, appearing in the doorway of their en suite shirtless. He threw the dirty shirt into his hamper by the door. 

She smiled, she had a feeling that the baby was going to be a boy. Boys ran in her husband's family. If they wanted another baby after this one, it wouldn’t be too hard to convince her husband.


End file.
